Nigdy więcej drużyn
Angela: 'W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - nasi kochani uczestnicy musieli wczuć się w rolę artystów i wykonać dziesięć wielkich przebojów muzycznych, jednym poszło super, drugim niezupełnie, ale koniec końców Alan dał zwycięstwo drużynie Rzymskich Gladiatorów. Spartańscy Wojownicy musieli stawić się na ceremonię, ale tym razem to zwycięzki zespół musiał wybrać kogoś do eliminacji. Pożegnaliśmy się ze złośliwą Kassidy, najwyższy czas. A dziś mamy dla zawodników dwie niespodzianki. Jesteście ciekawi? Oglądajcie koniecznie Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przgeranych!!! ''Czołówka. Domek dziewczyn Rose obudziła się. Miała zdziwiony wyraz twarzy, nie słyszać żadnej kłótni ani wyzwisk. '''Rose: '''Nikt się nie wydziera? Nikt nie przeklina? Nie ma spiny? '''Dakota: '''Tylko cisza... i spokój... przyjemnie się spało. <3 '''Wendy: Ale się wyspałam! A to dzięki temu, że odpadła wreszcie ta, która w 99% tworzyła zamieszanie i napiętą atmsoferę. ^^ Sky: Co racja, to racja. Dobrze, że Kass już nie ma. Rose: '''Tylko nie mów do niej Kass, bo jeszcze tu przyleci i zacznie drzeć mordę. xD '''Wendy: Nie strasz nawet. xD Dakota: '''Może lepiej już o niej nie rozmawiajmy. Było, minęło. Nie wspominajmy tej zołzy. '''Sky: Zgadzam się. Żyjmy teraźniejszością. Dakota: 'No, nareszcie dobrze mówisz. ''Sky skrzywiła się. '''Sky: Tia... ciekawe, co nas dzisiaj czeka. Rose: Ja najbardziej czekam na połączenie. Musi wreszcie być. Wendy: 'Też bym chciała. '''Dakota: '''Obstawiam, że każdy by chciał. Stołówka ''Wszyscy chłopacy przygotowują sobie jedzenie w kuchni. '''Alan: Zdarłem trochę gardło przez poprzednie wyzwanie. Ma ktoś jakieś leki na ból gardła? John: Jak chcesz, poratuję cię gorącą herbatą z miodem. Alan: Dzięki ziomuś! John: 'Luźno. Gdzie są dziewczyny tak w ogóle? '''Ezekiel: '''Pewnie jeszcze śpią. '''Lorenzo: '''Leniwe krowy. ''Ezekiel był zirytowany słowami Lorenzo. '''Ezekiel: '''Mamut się odezwał... może trochę szacunku do kobiet? '''Lorenzo: Ktoś prosił cię o komentarz, nerdzie? Dave: Jeszcze raz nazwiesz którąś z nich "krową", to pożałujesz. Lorenzo: 'Ale się boję. xD ''Dave podszedł do niego i złapał za bluzkę. '''Dave: Coś cię bawi, pozerze? Lorenzo: 'Tak, ty i twoje nędzne ostrzeżenia. Na wyspie Pahkitew nie byłeś taki groźny, a Sky to jeszcze się bałeś. XDDD ''Dave przewrócił go. '''Dave: '''Co było na Pahkitew, zostaje na Pahkitew... ostatni raz. Frajerze. '''Alan: Ziomek, nie warto na niego tracić nerwy. Dave: '''Sorki, sprowokował mnie. '''Ezekiel: Nie daj mu się, on tylko na to czeka. Pokój zwierzeń Lorenzo: '''Muszę obmyślić plan na resztę sezonu, żebym nie skończył, jak na wyspie Oskayi... eliminacja tuż przed finałem... dziś nie mogę przegrać, inaczej pewnie zagłosują na mnie. Postaram się o eliminację Ezekiela, Dave'a lub Rose. Ta trójka najbardziej działa mi na nerwy. '''Ezekiel: Byłoby bardzo fajnie, gdyby Lorenzo wrócił do domu, z tego powodu, że jest aroganckim i złośliwym dupkiem. Nie zmienił się nic od czasów Oskayi. Porażka z tego typa. Mam nadzieję, że dziś odpadnie. Stołówka W stołówce zjawiły się dziewczyny. Rose: '''Chłopaki, co nam dziś zapodacie na śniadanko? :p '''Lorenzo: '''Dla ciebie specjalnie jajecznica z grzybami halucynogennymi. '''Rose: '''Aleś ty miły, he. '''Lorenzo: Miły to moje drugie imię. :') Wendy: '''Ta, oczywiście. xDDD '''Sky: '''Wiecie może, jakie będzie dzisiaj wyzwanie? Jestem ciekawa. '''Dakota: Jedyne, co ja chcę teraz wiedzieć, to co będę jadła. Idę sobie coś zrobić. Dave: 'Kochanie, może ci pomogę? ^^ '''Dakota: '''Oczywiście skarbie. Z tobą od razu będzie mi się przyjemniej robić. <3 ''Zakochańce poszli przygotowywać posiłek dla Dakoty. '''Lorenzo: Niech się nie zesrają z tą czułością... Ezekiel: '''Zazdrosny? '''Lorenzo: '''Gdybym wyglądał tak, jak on albo miał taką dziewczynę, jak ona, to rzuciłbym się z mostu. '''Wendy: Oboje są ładni, tylko ty nie masz gustu. Ściąłbyś lepiej tą kitę, bo wyglądasz w niej, jak patałach. Lorenzo: To ty jesteś totalnym bezguściem, odwal się od mojej fryzury. Jest zajebista. Rose: 'Taka "zajebista", jak i ty. ''Uczestnicy usłyszeli Angelę z megafonu. '''Angela (megafon): DZIEŃ DOBRY KOCHANI! ZAPRASZAM WSZYSTKICH W TEJ CHWILI NA POMOST! NA JEDNEJ NÓŻCE! Alan: I koniec laby. Chodźcie, idziemy. Pomost Siódemka zawodników zebrała się na pomoście. Angela już czekała. Angela: '''A gdzie Dakota i Dave? '''Alan: W kuchni. Angela: '''Co oni tam tyle robią? '''Lorenzo: Pewnie się pieprzą. Dziewczyny były zniesmaczone prostactwem Lorenzo. Sky: '''Może trochę kultury człowieku. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś z buszu wyszedł. '''Rose: '''Pieprzyć to możesz potrawę, kretynie. Jak już to "współżyją". '''Wendy: '''Dla niego to za wysoki poziom wysławiania się. Prostak prostakiem zostanie. '''Ezekiel: Na wieki wieków. Amen. Lorenzo: '''Ogarnijcie się, banda histeryków. '''Angela: Cicho być. Idę po nich, a wy tu bądźcie spokojni i nie ruszajcie się stąd. Angela poszła po parkę. Stołówka Prowadząca weszła do kuchni, tam zastała rozebranych Dakotę i Dave'a w "upojnych" chwilach. Dakota: AAAAAAAAAAA! Nie nauczył cię nikt pukać kobieto?! Dave: Matko boska, mogłaś nas uprzedzić... Angela: 'Nie bądźcie bezczelni, wołałam was na pomost dobre dziesięć minut temu. A wy tutaj się bawicie w najlepsze. '''Dakota: '''Jesteśmy młodzi i piękni, to się bawimy. Teraz wyjdź, bo chcę się ubrać. -.- '''Angela: '''Słucham? '''Dave: '''Kochanie... to Angela przecież... ;-; '''Angela: '''Dakota, ostatni raz taka odzywka. Ostrzegam. Macie dwie minuty i widzę was na pomoście. Inaczej będą wyciągnięte konsekwencje. ''Angela wyszła z popsutym humorem. '''Dave: Chyba trochę przesadziłaś, skarbie... :/ Dakota: '''Nie wydaje mi się. Co z tego, że prowadzi ten program? Jak jej rodzice się kochają, to też wbija im do pokoju bez żadnego uprzedzenia? Księżniczka się znalazła. '''Dave: Też prawda, mogła chociaż zapukać. Pokój zwierzeń Angela: 'Dakota właśnie mi się naraziła. Niech się pilnuje, bo może źle skończyć. '''Dakota: '''Nie można nawet kochać się w spokoju, bo wlezie z buciorami i zacznie narzekać, że czeka AŻ 10 minut. Straszne, a ile razy my musieliśmy czekać? Trochę empatii jej nie zaszkodzi. Teraz będę cały dzień zmierzła przez to babsko. -.- Pomost ''Po zakończeniu miłosnej schadzki Dave i Dakota pojawili się po dwóch minutach na pomoście. Dziewczyna miała minę srającego kota '''Rose: '''Chyba ktoś wstał lewą nogą. xD '''Dakota: '''Nawet mi nie mów. '''Angela: Kochani, dziś mam dwa ogłoszenia. Pierwsze z nich - ekipa znowu się powiększy! Zdecydował o tym ostatni odcinek podsumowania. Dakota: '''BOŻE... znowu?! -.- '''Rose: '''Ciekawe, kogo wiatr przywieje. '''Lorenzo: I tak wyleci w podskokach. Wendy: 'Oby to nie była Kassidy... '''Angela: '''Werble proszę. ''Werble. 'Angela: '''Powitajcie gromkimi brawami powracającą osobę! ''Wszyscy słyszą syrenę jachtu. Odwracają głowy w jego stronę, a na jachcie widzą zakapturzoną postać w czarnej pelerynie. 'Lorenzo: '''A to co za dziwadło? '''Wendy: '''Pewnie to Kassidy. '''Dakota: '''Nie strasz, błagam. ''Jacht dobił do pomostu. Postać w kapturze i pelerynie wyszła i stanęła obok Angeli. '''John: '''Wyczuwam ładne, kobiece perfumy. To jakaś dziewczyna. '''Angela: Nie mylisz się, słonko. Pokażesz się nam, tajemniczy gościu? ;) ???: Z przyjemnością. Zza kaptura i ciemnej peleryny wyłoniła się dobrze znana wszystkim Katie. Katie: Siemanko! ^^ Prawie wszyscy uśmiechnęli się na widok Katie. Wendy: Katie! Tęskniłam! :D Katie: 'Ja też, hah! '''Alan: '''Witamy z powrotem! ''Katie uściskała się z Wendy, Rose, Dakotą, Ezekielem, Alanem i Dave'm. '''Katie: '''Miło tu znowu być. :) '''Angela: '''Katie powraca na stałe, znów jest uczestniczką. ;) '''Lorenzo: '''Urgh... po cholerę tu wróciłaś? ;-; '''Katie: Ponieważ chcę pomóc wszystkim w wyeliminowaniu ciebie z gry, ptasimóżdżku. Lorenzo: '''HAHA! Niedoczekanie! Możesz się nawet nie rozpakowywać, dziś polecisz w kurs powrotny! :D '''Katie: Przekonamy się, człowieczku. :p Angela: 'Mam dla was drugie ogłoszenie. Wszyscy na to czekaliście od kilku dni, zatem mogę z przyjemnością powiedzieć, że od dzisiaj nie obowiązują już drużyny! Każdy działa solo, a eliminacje odbywają się w pełnej ekipie! ''Ta wiadomość ucieszyła wszystkich. '''Angela: '''O wiele większy entuzjazm na twarzach, niż po przywróceniu Katie widzę. Ale cóż, gra toczy się dalej, od teraz musicie pilnować się podwójnie. ;) '''Dave: '''Z powrotu Katie też się cieszymy. ;) '''Angela: To teraz wam trochę humor zepsuję. Zapraszam ze mną na wyzwanie. Pierwsze po rozłączeniu drużyn. Sky: 'Ciekawe, co dziś przygotowałaś. '''Angela: '''Zadanie w parach. :p '''John: '''Ooo, to może być niezłe. Wyzwanie ''Angela przyprowadziła zawodników na pole, na którym znajduje się pole wyglądające, jak gra planszowa. 'Angela: '''Okej. Pierwsza sprawa. Wylosuję pary damsko-męskie do dzisiejszego wyzwania. '''Dakota: '''Dlaczego nie możemy się dobrać własnowolnie? '''Angela: '''Bo nie. Nie komentuj, tylko słuchaj, bo za chwilę nic nie będziesz wiedziała. ''Dakota przewróciła oczami. '''Angela: I nie przewracaj oczami, bo nie toleruję ignorowania mnie. Rób tak dalej, to źle skończysz. Dave: '''Kochanie... spokojnie. '''Dakota: Trzymaj mnie Dave, bo za moment eksploduję. ;-; Angela: '''Pierwsza para to... ... ... ... Rose i Lorenzo! '''Rose/Lorenzo: O JA PIERDOLE! Angela: '''Druga para to... ... ... ... Alan i Katie! '''Katie: '''O, hejka Alan. ^^ '''Alan: No hej. ^^ Angela: '''Trzecią parę będą tworzyć... ... ... ... Dave i Sky! '''Dakota: '''CO?! NO CHYBA ŻARTUJESZ! '''Angela: Masz minutę na ogarnięcie się albo lądujesz w Karuzeli. Wybieraj. Dakota zamilkła, ale widać było, że jest mega wkurzona. Sky: 'O, nieźle, haha! ''Dakota warknęła. '''Dave: '''Dziubku, uspokój się. Chyba nie chcesz mnie tutaj zostawić. '''Dakota: '''Ech... '''Wendy: Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje? Wyluzuj. ;-; Dakota: '''Jestem... spokojna... '''Angela: '''Kolejna para to... ... ... ... Wendy i Ezekiel. '''Wendy: '''No siema Zeke! '''Ezekiel: '''Cześć. :) '''John: '''Czyli zostałem ja i Dakota. Luzik, mi pasuje. '''Dakota: '''No ja nie mam wyboru, ale jesteś spoko, więc oki. '''Angela: Czy księżniczka jest zadowolona? -.- Dakota: 'Pff... lepiej powiedz, na czym polega to zadanie. -.- '''Angela: '''To będzie gra planszowa. Każda para wyruszy z pierwszego pola, rzucając kostką. Plansza liczy 15 pól. Ostatnie pole to meta. Na siedmiu polach widnieje znak zapytania. To pole oznacza quiz dzieisięciu pytań do pokonania. Zła odpowiedź na któreś z pytań przywraca was na pole startu. Na drugiej połowie pól widnieje wykrzyknik. To oznacza zadanie do wykonania. Są one z róźnych dziedzin. Jeśli je wykonacie, idziecie dalej. Jeśli nie, wracacie na start. Pierwsza para na mecie wygra dziś nagrodę. Ostatnia para na mecie będzie automatycznie nominowana do eliminacji. Jedno z tej dwójki opuści dziś program. Wszyscy zrozumieli zasady? ''Pokiwali głowami na tak. Pokój zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: Nie mogę być ostatni na mecie. Oby udało się być chociaż na czwartym miejscu. Byle nie ostatnim, bo polecę. Szkoda tylko, że jestem w parze z Rose, bo ona wówczas też zostanie w grze. Dakota: 'Jeśli zauważę, że Sky dostawia się do Dave'a, to nakopię jej do dupy. -.- Wyzwanie ''Wszystkie pary są już na planszy na starcie. 'Angela: '''Jako pierwsi wyruszają Rose i Lorenzo. Łapcie kostkę. ''Rzuciła im kostką w kształcie pudełka. '''Rose: Coś duża ta kostka. Lorenzo: Ja rzucam. I bez dyskusji. Rose: 'Dobra, rzucaj. ''Wyrzucił pięć oczek. '''Angela: '''Pole piąte. Quiz. '''Rose: '''Ooo, to lepsze. :) '''Angela: '''Pytanie pierwsze. Co jest stolicą Gujany? '''Lorenzo: '''Stolicą czego kurwa? O_O '''Angela: '''Wyrażaj się. Słucham odpowiedzi. '''Rose: Skąd możemy wiedzieć takie rzeczy? Wyglądamy ci na geografów? ;-; Angela: '''Do widzenia. Wracacie na start. Jako drudzy startują Katie i Alan. Pokój zwierzeń '''Rose: Od kiedy Angela jest taka nieprzyjemna i oschła? Dakota musiała ją nieźle wkurzyć. :d Wyzwanie Katie: '''Mogę ja rzucić? '''Alan: Pewnie. Katie rzuciła kostką. Wyrzuciła trzy oczka. Angela: '''Pole trzecie. Quiz. Może pójdzie wam lepiej niż poprzednikom. '''Alan: '''Na to liczymy, heh. '''Angela: '''Pytanie pierwsze. Kto napisał hymn Kanady? '''Katie: '''Robert Stanley Weir. '''Alan: '''Uuu, ja nie wiedziałem. :p '''Katie: Uczyło się kiedyś tam. ;) Angela: Pytanie drugie. Czego symbolem jest tatuaż jaskółki? Alan: 'Hmm... '''Katie: '''Sukcesu, nadziei, wolności. '''Alan: '''Wow, skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? '''Katie: '''Dużo w życiu przeczytałam. ;) Pokój zwierzeń '''Alan: '''Muszę przyznać, że Katie bardzo zaimponowała mi podczas wyzwania. Nie wiedziałem, że jest tak zorientowana w temacie. Bez urazy oczywiście. xDD '''Katie: '''Fajnie tu znowu być. I fajnie, że trafiłam na takiego Alana, bo on jest jednym z tych najnormalniejszych. Mam nadzieję, że to my dzisiaj wygramy. Wyzwanie ''Katie i Alan udzielili poprawnych odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, co pozwoliło im zostać na trzecim polu. 'Angela: '''Następni w kolejce są Sky i Dave. Powodzenia życzę. ''Sky rzuciła kostką. Wypadły cztery oczka. '''Sky: Ooo, wygląda na to, że mamy coś do wykonania. Dave: '''Oby tylko nie było przesadzone. :d '''Angela: Pole czwarte oznacza wyzwanie. Musicie wykonać taniec ludowy - step irlandzki. Sky: '''Taniec? Dla mnie spoko. '''Dave: '''Ja to jestem drewno, ale sie postaram. xD '''Sky: Przez ile mamy tańczyć? Angela: '''Minuta. '''Sky: Damy radę. ^^ Dakota niechętnie patrzała na ich wspólne stepowanie. Po minucie dwójka przestała. Dave/Sky: '''TADAM! '''Angela: '''Brawo, zaliczam. Następni są Wendy i Ezekiel. '''Wendy: '''Wkraczamy do akcji Zeke. xD '''Ezekiel: Oby nie było tragedii. xD Wendy rzuciła kostką. Wypadło sześć oczek. Wendy: O kurwa, rozbijamy bank ziomek! Haha! Angela: 'Opanuj język. Pole szóste to wyzwanie. '''Ezekiel: '''CIekawe, co nas czeka. '''Angela: '''Jedno z was musi napluć do szklanki, a drugie musi to "spożyć". ''Wszyscy skrzywili twarze. '''Wendy: '''Pojebało? ;-; '''Angela: '''JĘZYK! '''Wendy: Pogięło? -.- Angela: '''Producenci... '''Ezekiel: '''Mogę się poświęcić. '''Wendy: Dzięki. :/ Ezekiel: To dla wyzwania, a nie jest jakieś nie wiadomo jak wymagająco trudne, dlatego wolę je wykonać. ;) Angela dała szklankę Wendy. Ta napluła do niej, po czym podała ją Zeke'owi. Chłopak łyknął ślinę koleżanki. Ezekiel: '''Urgh... gotowe. '''Angela: '''Gratulacje. Zostajecie. ^^ '''Lorenzo: '''To teraz możecie iść w ślinę, hehe! :') '''Ezekiel: Tobie chyba tego brakuje. Wendy: On to w ogóle tego nie doświadczył. ;) Lorenzo pokazał im środkowy palec, Ezekiel jedynie splunął, a Wendy wysłała mu sygnał "pocałuj mnie w dupę". Pokój zwierzeń Wendy: '''Na debilne docinki udzielam debilnych odpowiedzi. Proste i logiczne. xD '''Ezekiel: '''Ależ on mi działa na nerwy. Liczę na jego dzisiejszą eliminację. >_> Wyzwanie '''Angela: '''Jako ostatni ruszają John i królewna Śnieżka, znaczy Dakota. '''Dakota: '''Bardzo zabawne, uśmiałam się do łez. '''Angela: '''Nie powiedziałam, że to ma być zabawne. '''John: Dakota, nie dolewaj oliwy do ognia. Rzuć tą kostką. Dakota: Dobra... >_> Dakota rzuciła kostką. Wypadło jedno oczko. Dakota: '''Super. -.- '''Angela: '''Pole pierwsze - quiz. '''John: '''Oby nie było masakrycznie trudno. :p '''Angela: '''Pytanie pierwsze - co to jest onomatopeja? '''Dakota: Eee... John? John: Niech pomyślę... wyraz dźwiękonaśladowczy? Angela: 'Dobrze. Pytanie drugie - w którym roku zmarł Abraham Lincoln? '''Dakota: '''Yyy... Johnny? '''John: '''Kurde... 1850? '''Angela: 'Źle. Żegnam. 'John: '''No trudno, w dalszej grze pójdzie nam lepiej. :d Pokój zwierzeń '''John: '''Jeszcze niech tylko Dakota zacznie się udzielać, a będzie dobrze. Wyzwanie ''W kolejnej turze Rose i Lorenzo trafili na wyzwanie, które wykonali i aktualnie znajdują się na czwartym polu. Katie i Alan trafili na piąte pole, podołali kolejnemu quizowi i grają dalej. Dave i Sky nie odpowiedzieli poprawnie na jedno z pytań w quizie, przez co wrócili na start. Wendy i Ezekiel nie podołali wyzwaniu i również cofnęli się na początek. Dakota i John znów trafili na quiz i znów się pomylili, więc też są na starcie. '''Rose: Nasza kolej. Rzucam. Lorenzo: Postaraj się. Nie chcę już wracać na start. Rose: A myślisz, że ja chcę? Duh... Rzuciła kostką. Wypadły dwa oczka. Angela: '''Pole szóste - wyzwanie. Lorenzo musi zrobić 30 pompek z Rose na plecach. '''Rose: '''Jestem lekka, jak piórko. Aż takim słabeuszem, żeby tego nie zrobić chyba nie jesteś. '''Lorenzo: Skończ gwiazdorzyć. Siadaj na mnie i zrobię to jak najszybciej mogę. Pokój zwierzeń Lorenzo: Taka lekka to ona nie jest... -.- Wyzwanie Lorenzo udało się wykonać zadanie. Rose była z niego zadowolona. Rose: No i fajnie, oby tak dalej. ;) Lorenzo: Nie udawaj miłej. ;) Rose: '''Nie udaję, po prostu się cieszę, że ci się udało. >_> '''Lorenzo: To było banalne, tylko cienias nie dałby rady. Angela: Kolej na Katie i Alana. Alan rzucił kostką. Wypadło sześć oczek. Angela: '''Pole jedenaste - quiz. '''Alan: Znowu Katie odpowie większość. :d Katie: 'Chill, też dasz radę zgadnąć. ''Tym razem dwójka odpowiadała na zmianę. Wszystkie odpowiedzi były poprawne. 'Angela: '''Jestem pod wrażeniem. Przechodzicie dalej. ^^ '''Sky: '''Teraz my. Dawaj Dave! ''Dave rzucił kostką. Wypadło pięć oczek. 'Angela: '''Pole piąte to quiz. Pytanie pierwsze brzmi - co jest najbezpiecznieszym środkiem transportu? '''Dave: '''Emm... autobus? ''Sky strzeliła facepalm'a. '''Sky: '''Samolot! '''Angela: '''Dobra, uznaję. Pytanie drugie - z czego składa się podstawowa apteczka pierwszej pomocy? '''Sky: '''Plastry, koc ratunkowy, worek foliowy, opaskę elastyczną, opatrunek, nożyce, rękawice lateksowe... e... no pomóż mi Dave. ;-; '''Dave: '''Emm... chyba wszystko. Nie za bardzo się na tym znam. '''Angela: Zabrakło wam kompresu i chusty opatrunkowej. Wracacie na start po raz kolejny. Sky: '''Och... porażka. ;-; '''Dave: Sorki Sky, naprawdę nie wiedziałem. Sky: Luz, następnym razem nam się uda. Dakota: '''Kochanie, miałeś prawo tego nie wiedzieć. Nie męcz go Sky. '''Sky: Ja go męczę? WTF? Pokój zwierzeń Sky: Ale mnie Dakota teraz zdenerwowała. Ja męczę Dave'a? Chciałam tylko, żeby pomógł mi w tym pytaniu, nie wiedział i w porządku, a ona już z pretensjami. -.- Wyzwanie Po trzech godzinach gry sytuacja wygląda następująco: Alan i Katie prowadzą, będąc na czternastym polu. Na drugim miejscu są Dakota i John, którzy znajdują się na polu trzynastym. Na jedenastym polu tkwią Wendy i Ezekiel. Na polu ósmym są Rose i Lorenzo, a na siódmym - Dave i Sky. Katie: Niech ten rzut przyniesie nam zwycięstwo! Rzuciła. Wypadło jedno oczko. Katie/Alan: '''TAK! <3 '''Angela: Katie i Alan zwyciężają! Dostaniecie obiecaną nagrodę - bilety do fokarium! Katie: '''Ooo, foczki! <3 '''Alan: '''Najs. ^^ '''Angela: '''Czekamy na następnych. Rose, Lorenzo - wasza kolej. '''Lorenzo: Ja może rzucę. Wyrzucił jedno oczko. Angela: '''Pole dwunaste - wyzwanie. Musicie zafarbować włosy na tęczowy kolor. '''Lorenzo: '''FUJ! NIE! '''Rose: Zrób to, bo znowu wrócimy na start. -.- Lorenzo: '''Wyjdę na pedała. '''Rose: '''Do finału zostało niewiele, ta farba ci zejdzie w ciągu tygodnia. Ja mam gorzej, bo mam długie włosy, ale dam radę. Jeśli wymiękniesz, będziesz pizdą. '''Lorenzo: Nie jestem żadną pizdą! Rose: '''Udowodnij. :) '''Lorenzo: '''Wrr... Pokój zwierzeń '''Rose: '''Zafarbuje te włosy. Zawsze go jakoś przekonam do wykonania zadania. xD Wyzwanie ''Fryzjerzy z zakrytymi twarzami nałożyli Rose i Lorenzo farby na włosy w kolorach tęczy. '' '''Rose: '''Wiedziałam, że podołasz. :p '''Lorenzo: Nie gadaj do mnie. >:( Rose: Pięknie wyglądasz. xDD Lorenzo: 'NIE GADAJ DO MNIE!!! >:( ''Rose zaśmiała się. '''Dave: '''Nasza kolej. Kto rzuca? '''Sky: Możesz ty. Dave rzucił. Wypadło pięć oczek. Angela: '''Dwunastka. Również czeka was wyzwanie. '''Dave: '''My też musimy dać się zafarbować na tęczowo? ;-; '''Angela: Nie. Wy musicie utworzyć figurę z waszej dwójki. Sky: Dwójki? Tak się chyba nie da. >_> Angela: '''Wszystko się da. xD '''Sky: Hmm... Dave: Nie wiem jak to zrobić... :/ Sky: '''Ja mam pewien pomysł. Stanę na rękach, ty staniesz na moich nogach i wystawisz ręce na boki. Utworzymy krzyż. '''Dave: '''A krzyż to figura? '''Sky: Tak. Po dwóch minuta "figura" była gotowa. Angela: Hmmm... doceniam za kreatywność. Zaliczam. Pokój zwierzeń Dave: Muszę przyznać, że gdyby nie Sky, to nadal tkwiłbym na starcie. :d Wyzwanie Kolejne 10 minut minęło. Wendy i Ezekiel dotarli do mety jako drudzy. Dave i Sky są na czternastym polu, Rose i Lorenzo na trzynastym, a Dakota i John na dwunastym. Angela: 'Kolej na John'a i Dakotę. '''John: '''Rzucę. ''Wyrzucił dwa oczka. 'Dakota: '''Prawie jesteśmy na mecie. :) '''Angela: '''Wyzwanie. John musi obciąć Dakocie włosy na krótko. ''Dakotę zamurowało. John również był niezadowolony. '''Dakota: '''NIE MA MOWY! NIE DAM SOBIE OBCIĄĆ MOICH PIĘKNYCH WŁOSÓW!!! NIE PO TO JE ZAPUSZCZAŁAM!!! >:( '''John: '''Skoro się nie zgadza, to nie zrobię tego. Niestety. '''Dave: '''Nie róbcie jej znowu tej krzywdy... :/ '''Angela: '''Zasady są brutalne, ale niestety. Wracacie na start. '''Dakota: '''Porażka... >:( '''Angela: '''Kolej na Dave'a i Sky. '''Sky: Kosteczko, przynieś nam szczęście, proszę. Wypadły dwa oczka. Dave: 'No to kiblujemy dalej. >_> '''Sky: '''Na to wygląda. '''Rose: '''Oby nam się udało. Już i tak dużo przeszliśmy. ''Rzuciła kostką. Wypadły dwa oczka. '''Rose/Lorenzo: '''Tak! Udało się! Pokój zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: Jestem bezpieczny, hehe. ;) Rose: Wierzyłam, że nam się uda. Jednak nie bylo najgorzej we współpracy z nim. Gdy się tak nie pruje i nie jest chamski, to całkiem w porządku z niego gość. :p Wyzwanie Dakota i John musieli odpowiedzieć na kolejny quiz. Znów nie dali rady. John: 'Nie jest dobrze, oj nie... ;-; '''Dakota: '''Wszystko przeze mnie. :/ '''John: '''Spokojnie, nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone. ;) ''Dave rzucił kostką. Wypadło jedno oczko. 'Sky: '''Matko, w końcu! Co za ulga! ^^ '''Dave: '''O kurde... :/ '''Angela: '''Czyli wszystko jasne. Dziś wielkimi przegranymi są Dakota i John! Jedno z nich pożegna się z programem jeszcze dziś! Widzimy się za pół godziny w namiocie eliminacyjnym! ''Dakota posmutniała. John próbował ją pocieszyć, ale nie udało mu się. Pokój zwierzeń '''John: '''Szkoda, że przegraliśmy. Myślę, że żadne z nas nie zasłużyło, żeby jeszcze odpadać. Powinniśmy grać dalej. Nawet gdy odpadnę, nie będę zły. Może troszkę zasmucony, ale mówi się trudno. Ktoś odpaść musi. '''Dakota: '''Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że nadszedł mój czas. Idę się spakować. :( '''Dave: Mój biedny skarbek. Porozmawiam z nią jeszcze przed eliminacjami. Pomost Dave zabrał Dakotę na rozmowę. Siedzą wtuleni w siebie na pomoście. Dakota: '''Wiesz, że będę tęskniła, prawda? '''Dave: '''Wiem, też będę strasznie tęsknił. Kolejna rozłąka. :( '''Dakota: '''Obiecaj mi tylko, że nic nie zajdzie ze Sky. Wiesz, jak działa na mnie jej prowokacyjne zachowanie... '''Dave: Obiecuję, nic się nie wydarzy. Nacieszmy się sobą te ostatnie paręnaście minut, zanim będzie po wszystkim. Zaczęli się namiętnie całować. Ceremonia eliminacji Wszyscy zjawili się na ceremonii w namiocie eliminacyjnym. Tylko Lorenzo i Sky mieli dobre humory, reszta była zmęczona i zasmucona, że odpadnie jedno z ich przyjaciół. Angela: Witam na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji po rozłączeniu drużyn. Z waszej dziesiątki pozostanie dziewiątka. Dziś wyjątkowo znamy dwójkę zagrożonych osób. Są to John i Dakota. Już za chwilę jedno z nich opuści program i już tutaj nie wróci. Walki o powrót w podsumowaniach skończyły się. Ktokolwiek teraz odpadnie, pożegna się z wygraną na zawsze. Dakota: Ech... :( John: '''Co ma być, to będzie. Niezależnie od decyzji pozostałych cieszę się, że tu byłem. Fajnie było. ^^ '''Dakota: '''Mi również się podobało. Niech wygra lepszy. ;) '''Angela: '''Zapraszam wszystkich na głosowanie. Głosowanie '''Dakota: '''Muszę wskazać John'a, ale on i tak zostanie. Niech będzie spokojny. '''John: '''Nie mam wyjścia, Dakota. '''Lorenzo: '''Wybieram większego rywala, ci najsłabsi niech zostaną. '''Dave: '''Sorki kolego, na swoją księżniczkę nie zagłosuję. :/ '''Wendy: '''Dziś mnie trochę irytowałaś. Wybacz. :/ '''Rose: '''Nie mam pojęcia, szczerze mówiąc... '''Ezekiel: Wskazuję Dakotę, przepraszam. Alan: '''Hmm... zastanówmy się poważnie nad tym wszystkim. '''Katie: '''Nie wiem, John jest super, ale Dakota też jest świetna. Nie cierpię takich głosowań. '''Sky: Wiem, jakie mamy relacje. Trochę szkoda, ale kogoś trzeba wybrać. Ceremonia eliminacji Angela: Odebrałam wasze głosy. Wszystkie osoby, które nie są zagrożone - poproszę o odbiór napoleonek. Katie, Alan, Ezekiel, Wendy, Rose, Lorenzo, Dave i Sky odebrali napoleonki. Na tacy została już tylko jedna. Angela: Wyniki głosowania są następujące... ... ... ... 1 głos na John'a... ... ... ... 1 głos na Dakotę... ... ... ... 2 głos na John'a... ... ... ... 3 głos na John'a... ... ... ... ... 2 głos na Dakotę... ... ... ... ... 3 głos na Dakotę... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 4 głos na Dakotę... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 4 głos na John'a... ... ... .... .... ... .... ... ... ... Zadecydowały dwa kolejne głosy. Ostatnia bezpieczna osoba to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DAKOTA! Dakocie odjęło mowę. John pokiwał głową, uśmiechnął się i zaczął żegnać ze wszystkimi. Dakota: '''Co... niemożliwe, pewnie pomyłka... O_O '''Angela: '''Niestety nie. Zostajesz, a John musi pożegnać się z programem. Przykro mi. :/ '''Dakota: '''O jeju, dziękuję! Naprawdę wielkie dzięki! Johnny, tak mi przykro! :( '''John: Tak musiało być, nic nie poradzimy. Będę wam kibicował sprzed telewizora, niech wygra najlepsze. Powodzenia i do zobaczenia w finale! ^^ John pożegnał się z Dakotą i pozostałymi, następnie poszedł z Angelą do Karuzeli Wstydu. '' Karuzela Wstydu ''Wszyscy (poza Lorenzo) machają John'owi. John: To była super przygoda! Dzięki i narazie! :D Angela przycisnęła guzik. John wyleciał do góry. Angela: Myślałam, że to Dakota wyleci. Byłam tego pewna, ale cóż. Ciesz się, bo dziś ci się upiekło. Wyniki Głosowania Dakota: '''Muszę wskazać John'a, ale on i tak zostanie. Niech będzie spokojny. (John) '''John: '''Nie mam wyjścia, Dakota. (Dakota) '''Lorenzo: '''Wybieram większego rywala, ci najsłabsi niech zostaną. (John) '''Dave: '''Sorki kolego, na swoją księżniczkę nie zagłosuję. :/ (John) '''Wendy: '''Dziś mnie trochę irytowałaś. Wybacz. :/ (Dakota) '''Rose: '''Nie mam pojęcia, szczerze mówiąc... (John) '''Ezekiel: Wskazuję Dakotę, przepraszam. (Dakota) Alan: '''Hmm... zastanówmy się poważnie nad tym wszystkim. (John) '''Katie: '''Nie wiem, John jest super, ale Dakota też jest świetna. Nie cierpię takich głosowań. (John) '''Sky: Wiem, jakie mamy relacje. Trochę szkoda, ale kogoś trzeba wybrać. (Dakota) Karuzela Wstydu 'Angela: '''To już wszystko w dzisiejszym odcinku! Została finałowa dziewiątka! Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku? Oglądajcie nas dalej! To był 19. odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych!!! ''Widok finałowej dziewiątki, a następnie zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki